


Find Your Grail

by imaginary_golux



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Multi, Polyamory, everyone is polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Blind date."Gawain Orkney, newly-married to Bertilak and Ragnell Green, wants everyone else to be just as happy as he is.Also, he's a complete troll.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Find Your Grail

Arthur smiles at the hostess. “I’m here to meet some people - reservation’s in the name of Gawain Green?”

She scans her sheet and smiles broadly. “Yes, sir, right this way.” It’s a _nice_ restaurant, Arthur sees as she leads him through the main dining room towards the private rooms at the back - white tablecloths and good china nice. Gawain’s taste in restaurants has gotten a lot better since he married the Greens, clearly; that or he’s pulling a prank Arthur hasn’t quite figured out yet.

Knowing Gawain, _both_ is a distinct possibility.

The hostess opens the door to one of the private rooms and waves Arthur in; apparently he’s the first one to arrive. He wanders over to stand by the window, watching the skyline and thinking idly about what he should get his sister for her birthday next month, until the door opens again and he turns to see a truly lovely woman and a really remarkably handsome man being ushered in.

“I think the password is ‘Gawain sent us,’” the man says. “Hullo!”

“Hullo,” Arthur says, starting to grin. This looks _promising_. Maybe this really _is_ just Gawain wanting to matchmake so that everyone else in his life can be just as happy as _he_ is with the Greens. He steps forward and offers his hand. “I’m Arthur King.”

To his surprise, both of them look slightly taken aback, not amused the way people _normally_ are by his parents’ horrible sense of humor. The woman reaches out to shake his hand almost warily. “Gwen Cornwallis,” she says. “Short, I’m afraid, for Guinevere.”

Arthur doesn’t facepalm mostly because he’s still holding her hand, but they both turn to look at the other man in dawning expectation. He _does_ facepalm. “I’m gonna kill Gawain,” he mutters, and then gives them both a little bow. “Lance Lake.”

“Of course you are,” Arthur says. “I will _help_ you kill Gawain.”

Gwen smirks. “I’m going to tell Ragnell about this, and let _her_ kill Gawain,” she offers. Lance and Arthur both wince.

“You win,” Lance says. “But still, next practice session I’m going to beat the crap out of him.”

“Practice - you know him from the SCA?” Arthur asks curiously. Lance _looks_ like the sort of person who goes around hitting things with a broadsword for fun, actually, broad-shouldered and _very_ brawny. Lance chuckles.

“Got it in one,” he agrees. “You?”

“Same secondary school,” Arthur says. “Had the luck to get him as a roommate my first year.”

“He snores,” Lance says thoughtfully.

“Like a foghorn,” Arthur agrees. They both look at Gwen.

“I work with Ragnell Green, and he keeps dropping by,” she says. “And trying to be charming.”

“Yep, that’s Gawain,” Lance says. “Especially the ‘trying’ part.”

“Right,” says Arthur. “We’re all agreed, I assume, that this is a truly unfunny prank on Gawain’s part; but this is a really nice restaurant and he’s paying and _despite_ Gawain you both seem delightful, so I vote we order the most expensive things on the menu. If that’s fine with you?”

“Sounds good to me,” Gwen says, nodding. “If nothing else we can tell ‘that time Gawain fucked up’ stories for _years_ off this.”

“Works for me,” Lance says, and holds Gwen’s chair for her.

*

_Hey, this is Gawain Orkney-Green, oh yeah, I’m_ married _now! Leave a message after the beep, you know the drill. *beep*_

_(In three voices) Gawain, you utter_ troll _. Thank you._

_*beep* End of message._


End file.
